Trabajo
by ale.23
Summary: Brick piensa y piensa pero no se le occurre nada..que hara? de este trabajo depende su calificacion y si recive una cierta visita?


Brick se encontaba en un dilema tenia que entregar su escrito en menos de 3 horas y no sabia ni por donde empezar... tenia que escribir sobre algo que le haya occurrido antes como evento especial o un problema pero que podria ser? lo que normalmente seria normal para el,seria anormal para otros seria raro si escribiera de las avaenturas que tiene con sus hermanos se le habia occurido escribir sobre cuando lucharon por primera vez,cuando discutieron por primera vez o algo parecido pero ahora se encontraba sentado enfrente de su cumputadora sin hacer nada! y solamente tiene 3 horas para terminar!

"Que hago?!" dijo Brick deseperado mirando fijamente la pantalla

"viejo deja de hacer ruido!" grito Butch desde el piso de abajo  
"Callate Butch! que no ves que estoy pensando?"

"La verdad no tengo ojos en el techo!" dijo Butch

"lo que sea solamente dejame hacer lo que quiera!"

"Ahh! tambien queria decirte algo"

"que?"

"Blossom llamo dijo que vendria en 30 hora.." dijo Butch despreocupado

"hace cuanto llamo?"

"hace como unos 25 o 26 minutos por?" pregunto Butch

"Me lo debiste de haberme dicho eso antes!" dijo Brick mientras se apuro a arreglarse

"pos lo siento! como estabas "pensando" no te quise distraer!" dijo Butch haciendo comillas con sus dedos al mensionar "pensando"

" TU...!"

**Ding dong**

"Es ella!" dijo Brick

"Brick?" dijo Blossom

"Si?"

"Porque estas en pijama?" pregunto Blossom

"es que me vesti rapido...gracias a que ALGUIEN no me aviso con tiempo!" dijo Brick

"No me eches la culpa a mi!" Dijo butch

"oita vuelvo si quieres ve a mi habitacion mientras" dijo Brick

"deacuerdo.."

Despues:

"Ya estoy aqui!" dijo Brick

"y que? quieres que te aplauda?" dijo Blossom

"bueno hagamos a lo que veniste" dijo Brick resentido

"como quieras"

"se te a ocurrido algo?" pregunto Brick

"no..eh pensado pero no se me ocurre nada..y tu?"

"estoy igual..."

"porque no escriben como se enamoraron ustedes 2!"

"BUTCH!" Gritaron ambos

"era una idea!"

"BUTCH!"

"ESTABIEN! ME CAYO!" dijo Butch

"mas te vale!" dijo Brick  
" PAR DE ENAMORADOS!"  
"oye sabes algo Butch? mi hermana me dijo algo muy interesante sobre ti..." dijo Blossom amenazadoramente

"q-que cosa?" dijo Butch con miedo

"jejeje"

"q-que?"

"Ya lo veras..."

"oye Butch! princesa a llamado dice que oita viene!" dijo Boomer desde abajo

"que?! princesa!?"

"si! ella!" dijo Boomer

"cuando la llamaste?!" dijo Butch

"eso es un s-e-c-r-e-t-o" dijo Blossom

**ding dong**

"ah!parece que ya llego!"

"porfavor no sean malos y salvenme!"

"este es el precio por el cual debes pagar!"

"eso me suena.."

"a mi tambien"

"lo sacastes de una pelicula?"

"ya callense! no tenia ideas asi que se me occurrio ver un monton de peliculas para ver si se me ocurria algo..pero nada!"

"BUTCH! YA LLEGUE!" dijo Princesa

"etto...NO ESTOY!" dijo Butch

"enserio Butch?" dijeron ambos

"que?"

"ya te encontre! vayamos a esa cita que me prometiste!" dijo princesa tomandolo del braso  
"cual cita?" dijo Butch

"no te acuerdas? pero si me acabas de llamar mira aqui esta la grabacion" dijo mostrando una grabadora

"lo grabaste enserio?" dijeron todos

"si! algun problema?!"  
"no no en absoluto"

"bien,entonces aqui esta.."

_**Hola soy yo Butch y quería saber si tu ya sabes quisieras una cita con este galan? ven a mi casa hoy a las 3:00 estas de acuerdo? llámame Butte-**_

"yo nunca dije eso bueno creo que,.. si pero definitivamente no eres tu!no estoy tan loco como salir con alguien como tu!"

"que dijiste?! creo que tendre que enseñarte modales..VAMOS!" dijo Princesa

"cuidate!" dijeron Brick y Blossom al mismo tiempo

" no necesito que me digas que me cuide!" dijo Princesa

"no se lo dijimos a ti se lo dijimos al inconsciente Butch" dijo Brick quien se habia quedado inconsiente al escuchar "Vamos"

"estará bien?" pregunto Blossom

"eso lo decidirá el tiempo..." dijo Brick

"tu también viste muchas peliculas verdad?"  
"si.."

"bueno no vamos!"

"bye!"

"por fin se fueron creí que no aguantaría un minuto mas.."

"yo también"

"oye Brick Buttercup y Bubbles van a venir que debería hacer?"

"hacer de que?"

"pos es que las chicas van a venir"

"o sea que no quieres que vean tu cuarto aun porque esta muy desordenado en especial Bubbles"

"que?! solamente no quiero que ellas se sientan incomodas o algo!"  
"aja.."

"es la verdad?! Pero Brick cuando lleguen puedes abrirles la puerta? estaré en mi cuarto"  
"limpiando verdad?"  
"ya déjenme!"

"entonces no llevamos nada..."

"si..."

"me pregunto que habran escrito tus hermanos y mis hermanas.."

"yo tambien"

"quieres ver?" pregunto Brick

"con gusto"  
"vamos"

en el cuarto de butch

"de verdad que esto es un cuarto?" dijo Blossom al ver que tan desordenado estaba ese cuarto

"eso es lo que todos dicen..." dijo Brick

"donde esta su computadora...ah! la encontre!" dijo Blossom entregandole la laptop a Brick

"donde esta el documento..ah! lo borro!" dijo Brick

"que?"

"parece que despues de mandarse lo borro" dijo Brick con decepcion

"astuto eh"

"bueno vamos con quien sigue"

"pero es la habitacion de Boomer el aun esta aqui"

"solamente hay que distraerlo solamente necesito 5 minutos y eso es todo"

"estabien pero solo 5 minutos okay?"

"vale! aquien le llamas?" dijo Brick

"a Bubbles"

"por?" pregunto Blossom

" asi sera mas facil"

"ohh!"

"a veces me pregunto quien es el estupido"

"hey!"

"Entonces me voy"  
"Suerte!"

"oye Boomer"

"que?"

" Bubbles dice que viene en camino"

"eh? Bubbles?" dijo Boomer

"si y dice que tiene mucha hambre que no ha comido en todo el dia...asi que pense que podrias prepararle algo"

"estabien lo hare! estare en la cocina si necesitas algo!" dijo Boomer mientras iba a la cocina

"si.."

"es facil de engañar no?" dijo Brick quien aparecio por detras

"si,lo consiguiste?"

"si,vamos a ver?" dijo Brick

"claro! vamos"

"q-que es esto?" dijo Brick veindo lo que habia escrito Boomer

"que?"

"mira" dijo Brick señalado el documento

"OH POR DIOS!QUE TIERNO!" dijo Blossom

"cuando mi hermano empezo...a enamorarse de esa-" dijo Brick

"chica hermosa" dijo rapidamente Blossom

"estabien"chica hermosa""

"no lo se pero se ve que realmente esta enamorado!"

"dah que asco! como pudo! y con su enemiga!"

"para el amor no hay fronteras" dijo Blossom

"si,como cuando Boomer se comio la comida que Bubble habia preparado.." dijo Brick

"FUE HORRIBLE" exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo al recordar

"Lo se! jajaja" dijo Brick

"ah! se me olvidaba que vamos a escribir!" dijo Blossom

" Cierto! a un no se me ocurre nada...no quiero hacer uno cursi pero tampoco uno aburrido"

"Yo también,creo que lo tendremos que continuar en nuestras casas ya casi es de noche Bye" se despidio Blossom

"Bye.."

"que haré?" se pregunto Brick a si mismo

talvez..no seria tan malo seguier lo que le consejo Butch...

**En la escuela:**

"CHICOS. de verdad me gusto sus trabajos! en especial el de los hermanos Him se pusieron deacuerdo para escribir casi lo mismo?" dijo la maestra

"no..lo hicimos por separado" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"enserio? pero de verdad me gusto como escribieron sus sentimientos en este papel sin fallas de ortografia de verdad se inspiraron no?"

los RRB solamente estaban rojos de la Verguenza

"estabien si leo todos?" pregunto la maestra

"NO!" dijeron los 3 RRB al mismo tiempo

"porque no? me parece muy bonito lo que escribieron"

"porfavor no!" dijeron todos otravez

"ademas que se lo escribieron a ciertas personitas no? es mejor que lo escuchen talvez esto les ayude un poco...entonces! aqui va el Primero y dic-...!"

**Ding Dong**

"SALVADOS!" dijo Butch saliendo corriendo

"Vamonos!" dijo Brick rapidamente

"Bye!" dijo Boomer saliendo con sus hermanos

"que rapidos no?" dijo Blossom  
"creo que deverdad no querian que lo dijera en voz alta..estos jovenes de hoy" dijo la maestra


End file.
